Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-25066708-20160224134145/@comment-27854846-20160226113255
91.145.151.55 napisał(a): Ninathegamer napisał(a): Pauriinaa napisał(a): Lorana123 napisał(a): Ej wy też macie wrażenie, że Roza jest w ciąży?? Kas w bibliotece - będę kochać tą scenę z SF do końca życia XD Coś czuję, że to ciaża - ewentualnie bulimia, jak wiemy SF lubi "rozwiązywanie problemów licealistów" tak żeby ostrzec graczy czym to grozi bla bla bla XDD Ryczałam ze szczęścia wyobrażając sobie jak Kasiu dobiera się do Suśki w bibliotece :3 Wiem, że Roza na pewno nie jest w ciąży. Chino kiedyś odpowiadała na takie pytanie i powiedziała, że w grze żadna z nastolatek nie będzie w ciąży. I ostatni na pytanie o Rozę w ciąży odpowiedziała "no way" więc myślę, że raczej nie. Sądzę, że naprawdę za bardzo wypatrujemy skandalu ;p miała zwykłe zatrucie i wstydziła się o nim powiedzieć bo miała cholerną biegunkę i tyle haha :P bulimia też raczej odpada. Wpieprzała na tej kolacji jak mamut dajcie spokój nie dziwię się, że jest chora :p Lepiej niech ktoś mi wytłumaczy co jest nie tak Lysandrem. To mnie najbardziej interesuje. Też sądzę, że Chino nie dałaby w grze wątku ciąży nastolatki, choć nie ukrywam, że też pierwsze o czym pomyślałam przy rozmowie z Rozą to to, że jest w ciąży - choć to bardziej była taka zabawna uwaga.. Nie zapominajmy, że mimo wszystko w SF grają również młodsi odbiorcy, a skoro podobno po temacie przemocy rodzinnej posypało się mnóstwo hejtów na Chino, to pomyślcie jak duży odzew oburzenia byłby, gdyby w grze pojawił się temat ciąży nastolatki.. Co do tematu Lysandra to myślę, że może on sie w końcu doczekać odcinka/-ów, w którym uwaga będzie poświęcona jego osobie i jego problemom. Z pewnością nie będzie to jeszcze 30 odcinek, bo ten zapewne będzie się obracał wokół wystawy, jak naprostować sprawy z WS, nie ujawniając się przy tym bycia z nim w związku i co zrobić z koleżanką z dawnej szkoły, która leci na każdego faceta (i zapewne najbardziej będzie kręcić się koło naszego WS). Ale myślę, że potem możemy się spodziewać, że Chino da z odcinek, czy może ze dwa, poświęcony problemowi Lysia - w końcu zawsze wątki poświęcone głównie chłopakom zaczynały się od tego, że nasza Su zauważała, że coś jest z nimi nie tak, zaczynała się o nich martwić, aż w końcu wychodziło szydło z worka. Jeżeli chodzi o odcinek 30 to prawdopodobnie masz rację, choć trzymanie związku w ukryciu jest dla mnie słabym pomysłem. Zwłaszcza, że w sumie o to właśnie pokłócili się na końcu. Problem Lysia może też być natury rodzinnej. Już wcześniej zauważyłam, że jego rodzice są całkiem starzy w porównaniu do reszty rodziców. Możliwe, że nie dają sobie rady sami na wsi i potrzebują pomocy a Leo nie zostawi sklepu i Lys raczej by mu na to nie pozwolił. Może będzie chciał przekonać rodziców do wyprowadzki do miasta. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie co może się zdarzyć. Nie sądzę również, aby problemem była Nina. Ona sama powiedziała, że rzadko widuje Lysia i nie wie co się dzieje, a ten zresztą przyznał, że jego problemem nie jest Su także tego... Myślę, że chodzi o rodziców. Gdyby chodziło o zespół to Kas też zachowywałby się nie swojo bo jak wiemy prowadzą go razem. Pewnie rodzinna drama. Ale spoko pewnie wszystko się ułoży :) Jeżeli chodzi o odcinek 30 to Laeti na pewno będzie grała w nim dużą rolę. Sądzę, że cały związek wyjdzie na jaw. Znając ją to będzie podrywała każdego faceta uwzie się na WS a Su zejdzie z tego świata z zazdrości i jak sądze WS nie będzie widział nic złego w pogadaniu sobie z koleżanką z dawnej szkoły zwłaszcza, że głupia Suśka normalnie w twarz mu poniekąd powiedziała, że powinni się ignorować no to kurde felek dlaczego on miałby się z tym źle czuć. Także drama i jeszcze raz drama. Nie powinnam być zaskoczona serio ahah